Who Am I To Say
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Who was Dean Thomas to say that Harry Potter loved him? Songfic, T for safety.


**I got really sad while writing this one, this song brings me to tears every once in a while. =/**

**I own nothing.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"We can't do this anymore Dean, besides you and I both know we were only in it for a good shag. I can't keep lying to Ginny, I love her you know?" Harry chuckled nervously.<p>

He plastered a smile on his face and nodded to the other boy as he walked down the steps of Shell Cottage. Dean wasn't alone for two minutes before tears clouded his vision and violent sobs racked through his body. It had happened again, he'd let another person take advantage of his heart and had it ripped out of his chest.

_Love of my life, my soulmate _  
><em>You're my best friend <em>  
><em>Part of me like breathing <em>  
><em>Now half of me is left <em>

Dean knew he tended to "fall in love" too quickly, but people seemed to target him when he was most vulnerable. He'd told his family about his bisexuality which caused them to disown him; it was too close to _gay, _it was strange, it didn't sit well with them and they couldn't handle it so they did what was best for them. Being disowned by his family Dean found himself as the object of Blaise Zabini's affection. Usually Gryffindor students only tolerated Slytherins when need be, but Dean found himself drawn to his house rival. Only two weeks into their relationship did Blaise begin to pressure the inexperienced boy into sex and when Dean declined, Blaise, with the assistance of Crabbe and Goyle took Dean's virginity. He told no one._  
><em>

_Don't know anything at all _  
><em>Who am I to say you love me <em>  
><em>I don't know anything at all <em>  
><em>And who am I to say you need me <em>

No one noticed the drastic change in Dean's attitude, no one seemed to care about how withdrawn he'd become in the course of one day. One person noticed, almost a month after the attack, Harry noticed and he was genuinely worried. This was how their relationship began, with Harry comforting Dean through what was a very tough time in the boy's life. Dean never told Harry his reason for his bout of depression, but Harry didn't need to know and for that Dean was thankful._  
><em>

_Color me blue I'm lost in you _  
><em>Don't know why I'm still waiting <em>  
><em>Many moons have come and gone <em>  
><em>Don't know why I'm still searching <em>

It wasn't long before Dean began to fall for his blue eyed savior. The boy showed him that not everyone was evil, or wanted to see him hurt, he helped Dean love again, he helped him live again. Their first kiss was shared during the Yule Ball, outside and away from everyone else.

"I just wanted to thank you." Dean had said.

Harry smiled and squeezed the darker skinned boy's hand, "Anything for you." _  
><em>

_Don't know anything at all _  
><em>And who am I to say you love me <em>  
><em>I don't know anything at all <em>  
><em>And who am I to say you need me <em>

Dean was glad to be happy again, he no longer felt threatened by the glares Blaise sent him, he no longer felt the sting of his mother's words when she told him to pack his bags and never return. All Dean felt was the love Harry gave him, all he felt was peace and he couldn't have been happier. But all good things come to an end and sadly Dean couldn't return to Hogwarts for his seventh year of schooling, he was forced to go on the run to avoid being killed for being "muggleborn". The proof he had that his father was a wizard was in the attic at his old home and he knew couldn't go there so he sent a final farewell to his family just in case...just in case something happened._  
><em>

_Now you're a song I love to sing _  
><em>Never thought it feels so free <em>  
><em>Now I know what's meant to be <em>  
><em>And that's okay with me <em>

The days before Dean was captured by snatchers he thought about Harry and how he must have been doing. He hoped that the boy was safe and not in harms way, though he knew it was hard to "be safe" when you were Harry Potter._  
><em>

_But who am I to say you love me _  
><em>And who am I to say you need me <em>  
><em>And who am I to say you love me <em>

The cell in Malfoy Manor wasn't exactly where Dean wanted to be at the moment but the explosion and a glimpse of those glasses and blue eyes was enough to make his heart swell with joy. Harry was okay and rescuing him, Luna, and Mr. Ollivander; he couldn't have been more happy with what was happening at this very moment. It seemed as though Harry was happy about seeing Dean also because that night he and Dean made love for the first time._  
><em>

_I don't know anything at all _  
><em>And who am I to say you love me <em>  
><em>I don't know anything at all <em>  
><em>And who am I to say you need me <em>  
><em>I don't know anything at all <em>

"I think you should tell people...I don't want to keep hiding this from people." Dean whispered, while laying in Harry's arms.

Harry frowned slightly and shrugged, "I don't know, I kind of like the secrecy...it's kind of romantic." Harry said, trying to change Dean's view.

"Oh." Was all Dean was able to say.

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes before Dean turned to look at Harry and bit his lip, "I love you...you know that right?" he asked.

"Oh." Was all Harry said._  
><em>

_I don't know anything at all _  
><em>I don't know anything at all <em>  
><em>I don't know anything at all<em>

And now Dean was back to square one. He was heartbroken and all of his feelings from the rape, and his family's betrayal were beginning to surface again and all Dean could do was cry. He eventually cleaned himself up and sat on the window sill. When he flung himself out of the window and hit the pavement his last thought was, "I wonder if Harry will say more than 'oh' when he finds me."_  
><em>


End file.
